gadis pencemburuku
by Ayumimikoto
Summary: "hiks,, hiks, Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku? Kau menyiksa batinku dengan begitu kejam... hiks.. hiks..." /apa yang kau lakukan? Ingin bunuh diri eh?" /"gomen" /"cemburu em?" haduh yumi gak pernah bisa bikin ringkasan langsung baca aja ya minna


Ogenki desuka #teriak pake toa.

Yumi chan telah datang kembali setelah berabad-abad pergi merantau ke planet tak bernama (bosan sama pulau tak bernama). Yumi akhirnya berani terjun ke fick SasuHina setelah berani melewati tatapan maut sasuke (baca tatapan para guru-guru yang selalu memberikan beban dalam kehidupan anak sekolah). Selamat menikmati Minnasan

**Disclaimer: : naruto always belong to Massashi Khisimoto, but this fick always belong to me.**

**Rate : T**

**Main pairing : Sasuhina (always SasuHina #tebar-tebar bunga mawar)**

**Title : gadis pencemburuku**

**Warning : miss typo(s), gaje, alur brantakan, oneshoot, OOC (mungkin tapi yumi telah berusaha agar tidak OOC), abal, author gak beres, **

**Perhatian tanda (") untuk pengucapan langsung, tanda (') untuk pengucapan dalam hati**

.

,

Gleg

Hinata tengah menelan air liurnya dalam-dalam. Mata rembulannya sedikit berair dan berkaca-kaca seraya menatap sendu pada dua insan ciptaan tuhan yang tengah asik bercumbu seolah-olah hanya ada mereka berdua dalam kelas ini. Teriakan-teriakan nakal dari seluruh siswa dan decakan iri dari seluruh siswi tak juga membuat mereka terganggu, namun tentu saja apa yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya ini sangatlah menggangu bagi Hinata.

**Hinta POV**

Srak

Terdengar suara decitan bangku yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Hinata yakin tidak ada yang peduli dengannya saat ini ataupun masa yang akan datang, memangnya apa yang diharapkan olehnya? Pria itu bahkan tak meganggapnya ada. Bahkan ketika mereka bertemu, pria itu seolah-olah yang lewat bukanlah Hinata melainka angin. Oh, ketika ia membayangkan kisah hidupnya yang amatlah sangat menderita ketika bersama dengan pria itu, hatinya amatlah perih.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hentakan kaki yang mengalun lembut sekaligus berwibawa menampilka image cool yang tengah di buat oleh Hinata. Memang, semenjak bersama pria itu Hinata telah belajar bagaimana menampilkan muka dingin di depan semua orang. Tapi sungguh ketika membayangkan kejadian di mana pria itu melumat dan mengecup bibir wanita lain sangatlah cukup membuat otak hinata seakan meledak.

Bayangkan saja pria yang kau cintai tidak peduli padamu, tidak peduli akan keberadaanmu, dan juga tak ingin peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Hinata merasa iri dengan wanita yang dicium oleh seseorang yang amat dicintai oleh Hinata, Hinata pernah membayangkan dirinya dicium dengan rasa sayang di depan umum oleh pria itu. Tapi hinata sadar tak mungkin hal itu terjadi mengingat sang pria sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum padanya. Tanganku bergetar saat aku tengah berusaha meraih handle pintu.

Tes

Apa ini? Apakah hujan? Tunggu inikan ruang kelas jadi tak mungkin terjadi hujan. Apakah atapnya bocor? Heh, ini kan KSHS (Konoha Senior High Shcool) mana mungkin memiliki atap yang bocor. Bukankah ini sekolah elit?. Setelah beberapa detik aku tersadar, ini adalah air mataku. Berarti ia menangis, cepat-cepat aku menghapus air mataku dan berlari menuju koridor dan berusaha mencari tampat sepi dan tenang untukku menangis.

**END of Hinata POV**

.

.

Seandainya saja saat hinata meraih handle pintu dan menengok ke belakang maka ia dapat melihat pria itu terus melihatnya tanpa kedip barang sedetikpun. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang lambat laun berubah menjadi seringai khas srigala yang tengah menemukan mangsa. Pria itu mendorong wanita yang berada di depannya ini dan melangkah santai di koridor yang ramai oleh para siswa dan siswi yang bebas tugas karena para guru tengah rapat.

"Kyaaa..."

"tampannya..."

"benar-benar pria yang sempurna"

"Sasuke kun"

Teriakan-teriakan genit yang berasal dari para gadis yang berada di sepanjang korodor tengah mengelu-elukan namanya. Ya, pria itu (sasuke) makin muak beitu melihat tampang-tampang malang yang berasal dari gadis-gadis murahan yang bisanya hanya berteriak histeris begitu dia lewat, seolah-olah tidak ada objek lain yang dapat mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke setengah berlari demi dapat mengejar hinata –gadis paling manis dan paling cantik dalam kisah hidup Sasuke setelah Mikoto uchiha– semakin kencang Sasuke berlari maka semakin dekat pula punggung hinata.

.

.

Hinata tengah berlari menaiki tangga-tangga menuju ke atap sekolah. Hinata tau saat seperti ini tempat yang paling tepat hanya satu yaitu atap sekolah. Tak kunjung lelah hinata masih saja berlari tanpa berhenti, padahal kakinya sudah pegal-pegal dan minta untuk berhenti barang sekejap saja. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya seolah memerintahkannya untuk segera tiba ke atap sekolah. Seakan-akan ada kejadian menyenangkan yang akan terjadi. Semangat Hinata sangatlah besar untuk segera tiba ke atap sekolah ini, aneh sekali padahalkan Hinata ingin menangis di atap. Tapi kenapa ia bersemangat? Apa ini yang dikatakan guru Gay tentang semangat masa muda? Entah lah hinata sama sekali tadak tau pasti.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Hah

Hah

Hah, tarikan napas yang tidak tertur dan berasal dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Dimana dia? Apakah dia pergi ke aula? Tapi bukankah ia tak suka tempat keramaian sama sepertiku? Apa dia pergi ke perpustakaan? Untuk apa? Bukankah ia ingin menangis? Jadi buat apa dia ke sana?

Logikaku menemukan titik terang dimana Hinata berada, aku tau satu hal di saat seperti ini pasti Hinata akan pergi ke atap sekolah. Sasuke merasa sangat beruntung lahir dalam keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki otak yang jenus, tak perlu hingga satu menit ia akan tau keberadaan Hinata. Seringaian yang berada di wajah Sasuke semakin terlihat jelas ia semakin tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Hinata.

"heh, bukankah itu..." Sasuke melangkah pelan menuju ujung koridor. Setelah mengambil sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju tangga yang menghubungkan koridor dengan lantai-lantai yang berada di atas –tentu saja termasuk atap sekolah–. Atap sekolah yang akan menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

**END OF SASUKE POV**

.

.

Blam

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar oleh Hinata menggema di lorong tangga. Tapi itu tak masalah bagi Hinata. Ia berjalan dengan gerakan sempoyongan sangat terasa dalam diri Hinata betapa melelahkannya ketika kaki mungilnya berlari dari kelas menuju atap sekolah. Karena tak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya , Hinata duduk bersimpuh di lantai yang dingin.

"hiks...hiks...hiks"

"hiks,, hiks, Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku? Kau menyiksa batinku dengan begitu kejam... hiks.. hiks..." Hinata merasa belum puas dengan acara menangisnya (?).

Hinata berjalan menuju pagar pembatas dan berpegangan erat pada pagar pembatas. Hinat menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai berteriak "Sasuke Uchiha sialan... brengsek!". Hinata menatap nanar ke arah halaman yang berada di lantai satu. "kami sama aku tidak tahan lagi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah lebih baik aku menyusul kaasan?" ucap hinata lirih. Satu ide gila mulai berseliweran di otak polos milik Hinata. Perlahan-lahan Hinata mulai memanjat pagar pembatas dan bersiap untuk terjun ke bawah.

"sampai jumpa Tousan, Hanabi chan, Neji-nii dan Sasuke kun" ucap Hianata sambil menitikkan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Baru saja Hinata ingin terjun sebuah pelukan hangat nan posesif yang berasal dari seorang pemuda tampan yang kini sedang mengeluaran ekspresi cemas yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada orang-orang.

"hime apa yang kau lakukan? Ingin bunuh diri, eh?" ucap sasuke dengan nada mengejek walaupun masih kentara ada nada yang menyiratkan rasa khwatir.

Deg

'suara dan wangi ini, bukankah ini semua milik Sasuke kun?' Hinata dapat merasakan tubuhnya melayang kemudian mendarat di lantai dengan sangat mulus. Perlahan-lahan Hinata membuka matanya, objek pertama yang dapat dilihatnya adalah wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Ingin bunuh diri eh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"gomen" Hinata merasa sangat malu sehingga ia menundukan wajahnya agar tak bertemu dengan wajah sasuke.

"apa yang membuatmu ingin bunuh diri?"

"um.."

"cepat, katakan" Sasuke makin tidak sabaran

"a ano.. Sa Sasuke kun me mencium seorang gadis di hadapanku" ucap Hinata dengan semburat merah dan suara gagapnya.

"cemburu em?" tanya Sasuke (lagi) dengan seringai jahil yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"..."

"hehehehe" Bungsu Uchiha itu terkekeh pelan,sedangkan Hinata hanya menapat heran.

"ke.. kenapa Sasuke kun tertawa?"

"apakah aku begitu berarti bagimu sehingga kau ingin bunuh diri?"

"..."

"baiklah aku anggap itu iya, hahahaa"

Hinata hanya menggembungkan pipinya, "nee, kenapa Sasuke kun hobi sekali mencium atau memeluk gadis lain didepanku?" akhirnya Hinata berani bertanya tentang pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata penasaran.

"um,, karena aku suka melihatmu cemburu. Jika kau cemburu berarti kau cinta padaku" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Hinata, apa kau haus?"

"eh,, iya"

"aku membawakanmu sesuatu" ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sekaleng penuh jus tomat. Hinata menerimanya dengan malu-malu kemudian meminmunya seteguk.

"Sasuke kun tidak minum?" tanya hinata.

"tidak"

"um, kalau begitu Sasuke kun harus merasakannya ini rasa tomat lho, bukankah ini buah kesukaan Sasuke?"

"benarkah?"

Hinata tidak menjawab melainkan mengangguk sebagai jawabanya.

Perlahan-lahan bibir Sasuke mendekat menuju wajah Hinata. Hinata sedikit gugup sehingga ia menahan napasnya, bibir mereka berdua semakin dekat hingga akhirnya menempel pelan. walau sebentar tapi Hinata sangat menyukai bagaimana cara Sasuke menncium bibirnya.

"Hinata, bibirmu manis"

Hinata sangatlah terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

"nah Hime, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu bersamamu dan tidak akan membuatmu cemburu lagi" sasuke meraih kelingking hinata dan berjanji padanya. Sekarang cinta mereka berdua tidak akan diragukan lagi.

**END**

Apa ini? Setelah dibaca ulang kenapa cerita ini begitu hancur?

Haduh Yumi sama sekali tidak bisa membuat fick-fick bagus seperti punya senpai-senpai, tapi tak mengapa aku tetap akan berjuang di fandom SasuHina (bawa bendera).

**Arigatou gozimasu**

**Akhir kata review please!**

**Ja**


End file.
